civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Nepal (Prithvi Narayan)
Nepal led by Prithvi Narayan is a custom civilisation led by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Kathmandu with Montevideo. Overview Nepal According to Gopal Vansawali, the genealogy of Nepalese monarchy, the earliest settlers in Nepal were Gopalas, followed by Mahispala, followed by Kirata. Tibeto-Burman people probably lived in Nepal 2,500 years ago. Home to the sources of many of the great rivers, such as the Ganges and Indus, the cultural lands of Nepal stretch from the 8,848 metre (29,029 ft) heights of Mount Everest (Sagarmatha in Nepali) to the monsoon marshlands of North India, at a mere 1600ft. A country rich in folklore and religion, Nepal's ancient capital, Kathmandu and its sister cities of Lalitpur Patan and Bhaktapur are UNESCO World Heritage sites. Prithvi Narayan King Prithvi Narayan Shah (1723-1775) was born in the Shah dynasty of Gorkha on 11 January 1723 (27 Poush 1779 B.S.) After the death of Narabhupal shah on 25th chaitra he became the king of Gorkha. he ascended to the throne of Gorkha kingdom on 3 April 1743. He was interested in politics and diplomacy and had interests in both visiting and conquering other countries since his days as prince. He decided to enlarge his kingdom that was confined to the small Gorkha region of present day Nepal and had an area of just 2,500 square km (approx. 50 km x 50 km). He defeated major principalities in wars and unified them under his rule starting from 1740s ending with shifting of his Gorkha Kingdom’s capital from Gorkha region to Kathmandu in 1769. While he was successful at conquering the Kathmandu valley and the Sen kingdoms further east of the Kathmandu valley, his efforts were limited to the west of his homeland. He then attacked and absorbed dozens of other small principalities and gave a new name "Nepal" to his Gorkha kingdom. He was able to conquer some of the 22 principalities or kingdoms, know as the baisi raj-ya, and some of the 24 kingdoms (the chaubasi raj-ya), which were two sets of allies west of the King's homeland of Gorkha, in what is now called western Nepal. Dawn of Man Great Prithvi Narayan Shah, the first king of the unified Nepal, we are impressed by the magnitude of your achievements! Your Highness began your rule of the lands of Gorkha by signing a strategic union with Nuwakot, which lay between Kathmandu and Gorkha. From this position of strength you took possession of important passes in the hills surrounding the Kathmandu Valley, cutting off communication with the outside world. But this was only the beggining of your of your military campaign. Ignoring two failures, Your Greatness conquered Kirtipur on the third attempt, giving you entrance into the valley which held Kathmandu. Conquest followed with Patan and, even further, with Bhaktapur, giving you full control of the region. Officially founding the Kingdom of Nepal, with her capital in Kathmandu, you turned your attention towards the east. In but a short time, you conquered two Sen Kingdoms, Choudandi and Vijaypur. Now unified, Nepal was ready to stand against British colonial forces and maintain her newly won sovreignty. Prithvi Narayan Shah, Great Unifier of Nepal, in the last life you were but an aging King of a small King. Now you have the chance to show the potential of a Gorkha King! Can your people once again master the mountains and valleys? Can you seize the glory that is rightfully yours? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to my kingdom! My name is Prithvi Narayan Shah, the emperor of Nepal. I hope you wouldn't mind if I look down on you." Introduction: "Welcome to Nepal. They call me His Highness, for obvious reasons." Defeat: "Never was there a time when I did not exist, nor you, nor all these kings; nor in the future shall any of us cease to be. I'll win the next round, I promise." Defeat: "You cannot kill me! For I shall simply be born again. You cannot hold me! For my warriors will set me free. No matter what you do, you will never be rid of me." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Hokath: Text. * bernie14: Gurkha model.great war infantry pak3 * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Nepal Category:Himalayan Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III